


Fantasmes sordides

by AndersAndrew



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Not real, Rape Fantasy, Revenge, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Slurs, Violence, power trip
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La jalousie de Jenkins vis à vis de Nathaniel atteint des sommets insoupçonnés...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasmes sordides

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Fantasmes sordides  
> Fandom : La trilogie de Bartimeus  
> Rating : M  
> Genres : ...  
> Personnages : Jenkins->Nathaniel  
> Nombre de mots :  
> Commentaires : Se situe durant le tome 2; Jenkins est le secrétaire du service dans lequel travaille Nathaniel. Ils ne s'apprécient pas du tout et Jenkins montre à plusieurs reprises le désir que Nathaniel échoue à sa mission de dénicher la Résistance.

De toute son âme, de toutes ses forces, Jenkins détestait le jeune apprenti John Mandrake.  
Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, de façon assez flagrante, son arrogance, associé à son âge, son statut, et ses appuis au sein du ministère, faisaient bouillir le secrétaire de rage.  
Ils n'avaient que quelques années d'écart, et pourtant jamais il ne pourrait rêver accéder un jour à un poste comme celui qu'occupaient le garçon à peine pubère.  
Il y avait autre chose, aussi, qui l'irritait au plus haut point : l'élégance vestimentaire quelque peu ostentatoire de Mandrake soulignait, et ce sans le vouloir, ses traits les plus enfantins, par contraste.  
Il avait beau se donner des airs d'adulte, plus il essayait, et plus il faisait gamin. Mais nulle n'osait le lui faire remarquer, car malgré tout, il disposait de tenues chères et raffinées.  
Toutefois, si la jalousie n'était pas étrangère aux sentiments qu'éprouvaient Jenkins, c'était une sorte de fascination désespérante – et désespérée – qui dominait, le confrontant à une frustration d'autant plus présente que Mandrake le méprisait ouvertement.  
Dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était pour répandre son poison, déblatérer des ordres inutiles, des injonctions sommaires destinées à le rabaisser sans cesse. Ses sarcasmes étaient plus acérés encore et réussissait chaque fois à le blesser, toujours différemment, comme s'il connaissait toutes ses faiblesses et s'amusait à en profiter.  
Jenkins haïssait ce gamin. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de le suivre et de le détailler avec un intérêt dont il était lui-même dégoûté.  
Cette colère, cette anxiété qu'il ressentaient, il s'en débarrassait fiévreusement à la fin de la journée, dans son lit, la main en serrée sur son sexe et les yeux clos, parcourant son esprit d'images fantasmées, où les scénarios les plus débridées jouaient sur le fond de ses paupières comme autant de paroles réconfortantes.  
Dans son matériel à masturbation, Mandrake jouait un rôle prépondérant. Le secrétaire s'imaginait dans une position de force, malmenant l'adolescent soumis, lui arrachant ses jolies habits en écoutant ses supplications, armé d'un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il se voyait tirant ses longs cheveux bruns, cogner rudement son petit air suffisant contre son propre bureau et éparpiller ses dossiers partout sur le sol, les fouler au pied, ruinant ainsi tout son beau travail.  
Il le maintenait fermement tandis qu'il se débattait, et s'enfournait entre ses fesses dans un grondement de victoire. Il le violait en songes, burinant son corps fragile contre le mobilier sans se soucier de ses protestations véhémentes, de ses pleurs et de ses cris. Le sentir s'agiter sous lui, sangloter comme un mioche accroché au téton de sa mère l'excitait encore plus. Il durcissait, augmentant férocement la cadence de ses coups de rein. La chaleur dans ce cul étroit, qu'il dépucelait avec la fougue d'un hussard, lui faisait perdre la tête, perdre le rythme de ses va-et-vients.  
Il grognait des insultes avilissantes à sa victime, « petite pute ! » et autres joyeusetés de ce genre - « tu te croyais meilleur que moi, hein ? Hein ? Sale morveux. Tu sens comme je t'encule ? Tu le sens ? Je te fais ce que je veux. CE QUE JE VEUX ! ».  
La jouissance venait trop vite, trop brusquement. Il tremblait de tout son corps dans son petit lit aux lattes grinçantes.  
Le dur retour à la réalité lui faisait toujours pousser un soupir dépité. Il devrait se contenter de cela...pour l'instant.  
Car si Mandrake tombait en disgrâce...qui sait ? S'il se montrait suffisamment incompétent, comme son jeune âge pouvait le suggérer, peut-être aurait-il l'occasion de le coincer, un soir...et qui irait le croire alors, un gamin seul, sans plus d'attaches ?  
Les relations entre magiciens étaient quelque chose d'éphémère. Il suffisait d'un souffle pour les briser....et à la moindre vulnérabilité, Jenkins serait là. A guetter calmement son heure, sa revanche. Et l'assouvissement de ses pulsions sordides.


End file.
